Nate Hamilton
The infamous and all-known (ex) best friend of Aaron Maximus. Though he may have been his old partner, Nate's involvement in VOAU is more far-reaching to everything and everyone than Aaron's is. His actions are beyond reproach. 'Basic Information' Born at an unknown time in Texas, not much is known of his life before encountering Aaron. The two met when they both enlisted into the military, later getting more involved in it. After both of them losing their wives in a freak accident, they both tried again at living a family life with new people. This soon also turned into failure. While Nate ended his relationship with a pyromaniac, Aaron's relationship would end at the disappearance of his partner. He became upset, and would argue with Nate. To this, Nate left Colorado and moved back to Texas. Before he did so and thanks to the scientific research Aaron did about his father, he made Nate invulnerable to time as well. As they both outlasted time, Nate got a strange call in December of 2085. This was regarding an operation The Anger had been led to by her late, unknown accomplice. After meeting secretively in Tokyo, Japan, the two attempted a relationship. Ren then killed Nate after discovering his involvement with Aaron, to which he had been brought back from death now in his own home. Nate realized the fault of having relationships with potential psychopaths, and wanted to get back into military action again. In doing so, he found his way into the Horzine mercenary program to eliminate the ZEDs from Europe. After failure of entering Europe on an initial try, Scully got himself involved in trying to get Nate to Europe. Then Ren applied to the program and made her way to Europe and Nate did so too. He was soon abandonded by their escape plan and was left alone. Without anything to do, he outlasted nearly a month alone until he was confronted by Kari along with her two surviving friends. After traveling with them long enough to get the two surviving friends killed by Ren while she and Scully were also escaping, Kari grew to fall in love with Nate. Soon accepting the direction of the situation, he gave in and started a relationship with her. As of January 2087, they still are together. They both soon escaped Europe almost weeks before the Northern War, which would eliminate all ZEDs from Europe. Nate and Kari lived in Miami, Florida happily until Nate's involvement with the trio to honor Jacket had him caught. He took Kari and left Florida for good. After driving across the United States to the west coast, the two took refuge there to avoid Ren, Aki, and Jacob. When the two had been living for about a month there, Nate got a call from Aki in apology and offered him to join to work with her and her new found friends. 'Sidenotes' *Although Aaron is known as the one who connects VOAU, Nate has met all significant characters involved in VOAU. This includes Isha, which is why he is more commonly known across this such community in 2086 *Nate has had many different appearances throughout VOAU, but there are 3 that are most common. The only other characters who've had more than 2 common appearances would be Aki and Ren *Currently, Nate battles with serving along side Kari in RVI: Siege and Op GTP while still illegally gaining currency with Aki and her friends *While still understanding the relationship Nate and Kari have, Aki seems to think she has fallen in love with Nate. Doing so while still recognizing a relationship is not possible *On the anniversary of his death, as he says, Nate is confronted by Isha on the potential deaths of a certain set of people, all of them he has met. Though disappointed, Nate found that Aaron was not in that set of people *Nate, as ironic as it sounds, had diffused the situation Aki had planned on creating. Doing so managed to save Alex and Ashton's lives *On the other hand, Nate has also somehow diffused the situation Kari had brought up. For this he managed to save her life, but not without a costly drawback 'Song' Category:Significant Characters